wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mark of Honor
intro'd currency with same name. Quest is link is out of date. If Halaa, Honor Hold marks are being included, grizzly hills should also. Items don't cost marks anymore (i think). Could also do with some better formatting.}} Legion called }} Marks of Honor are PvP items which were used as currency to purchase items from PvP rewards vendors. As of Patch 3.3.3, battleground marks of honor (apart from Wintergrasp Mark of Honor) are no longer obtainable, but before this patch they were obtained by participating in any Battlegrounds or World PvP. Battleground Marks of Honor Battleground Marks of Honor were awarded to players who participate in Battlegrounds. At the end of the match, each player in the battleground was awarded either: one mark of honor for a loss, two marks of honor for a draw or three marks of honor for a win. Players who leave Battlegrounds before the match is completed would not receive any marks of honor. Each Battleground offered its own mark of honor. For example, Warsong Gulch awards players with the Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor. Each type of mark of honor stacks up to 100 units. If a player accumulates more than 100 units of any type of mark of honor, the excess would be automatically mailed to the player via the in-game mailbox. See Battlegrounds for more complete details. Prior to 3.3.3 battleground marks of honor were used as currency in conjunction with honor points to purchase items from vendors in the Champion's Hall and Hall of Legends as well as Battleground vendors located in Hillsbrad (Alterac Valley), Ashenvale (Warsong Gulch), and Arathi Highlands (Arathi Basin). Players can turn in 1 of each of the 6 battleground Marks of Honor for honor points, reputation and via the Although repeatable, additional turn-ins do not give more gold. In general, items purchasable by battleground marks of honor are no longer all that useful to players. Most current PVP gear is purchasable by either honor points or a combination of honor points and arena points. This makes the best use for battleground marks of honor the quest referenced above, once the player has some of the more unique items purchasable by marks of honor. Value As of Patch 3.3.3, battleground marks of honor can no longer be used as currency for items, instead they can now be traded in to Brigadier Generals in Orgrimmar, Stormwind City and Dalaran for 185 honor points each. In Cataclysm, all remaining Marks of Honor will be converted into Honor Points, forever removing the currency. World PvP Marks of Honor World PvP marks are awarded to players when they score an Honorable Kill against an enemy faction member when in the specified zone. Mark of Honor Hold and Mark of Thrallmar can be obtained by scoring honorable kills in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh. These can be used to purchase a few items from vendors in Honor Hold, Thrallmar, or Zangarmarsh (Alliance Field Scout/Horde Field Scout). Halaa Battle Tokens are awarded to those who score an honorable kill in the vicinity of Halaa in Nagrand. They can be used to purchase a few items from vendors in Halaa when controlled by the player's faction. Value Unlike battleground marks of honor, world PvP marks of honor are used to purchase items from vendors without requiring any honor points or other currency. However, there are comparatively few rewards available for these marks, and they are generally of lower quality than battleground rewards. References See also Battleground marks * Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor * Arathi Basin Mark of Honor * Alterac Valley Mark of Honor * Eye of the Storm Mark of Honor * Strand of the Ancients Mark of Honor * Isle of Conquest Mark of Honor * Wintergrasp Mark of Honor World marks * Mark of Honor Hold * Mark of Thrallmar * Halaa Battle Token Patch changes * pl:Mark of Honor Mark of Honor Category:Honor Category:PvP